RUROUNI KENSHIN VS CENTINELA DE PLATA
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Què es lo tuyo, el manga o el còmic? Mikey y Leo ya han hecho su elecciòn, por eso en ocasiones, tienen sus "diferencias" :)


.

**Nota exclusiva para Sam**:

(Ojala puedas leerla)

Hola Sam ^^

Ya leí tu último comentario de mi fic Cuenta Conmigo. No tienes por qué disculparte, tienes el derecho a expresarte y yo respeto la libertad de expresión. Ojala pronto tengas una cuenta a la cual poder mandarte un mensaje privado (si puedes decirme cuál será, por favor) y así poder explicarte más ampliamente sobre las razones de ese capítulo; no tiene nada que ver con lo que sospechas.

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**RUROUNI KENSHIN VS CENTINELA DE PLATA**

El elevador desciende, abre sus puertas y Miguel Ángel sale disparado de su interior.

- ¡Wwiiiii! –

Está muy feliz porque tiene el nuevo número de su cómic favorito "La Fuerza de la Justicia". Con una inmensa alegría va deprisa a su habitación para leer cuanto antes la siguiente aventura de Centinela de Plata, cuando de repente, voltea y ve a su hermano Leonardo leyendo sentado en un sillón de la sala.

Miguel Ángel continuaría su camino hacia su habitación, pero ve que Leonardo está leyendo un comic japonés, es decir un manga, y no un tedioso libro de estrategias de combate; cambia de opinión. Va hacia la sala y se sienta en el otro sillón, al lado de Leonardo. Ya que se ha instalado, saca de su envoltura el reluciente cómic y admira la brillante portada y los impactantes colores de los estrafalarios trajes de los superhéroes, luego mira la opaca portada del manga que sólo tiene blanco, negro y toda la gama de grises, y aún así, la portada luce una impactante imagen de un samurái, un guerrero del antiguo Japón, sosteniendo una magnifica katana.

Miguel Ángel se siente feliz por no sentirse solo en la lectura de una estupenda aventura. Abre el cómic en la primera página, y se sumerge de lleno en el mundo fantástico de la "Fuerza de la Justicia".

A pocos minutos de una lectura en absoluto silencio, justo cuando Miguel Ángel lee la parte en que Centinela de Plata cae en una trampa de su mortal enemigo…

- ¡No! –

Un grito desesperado se hace oír, pero no es de la tortuga de la bandana naranja, aunque en el siguiente segundo èl grita.

-¡AH! –

A Miguel Ángel lo asusta ese grito porque ha sido Leonardo quien ha gritado, y es que, si Leonardo está alarmado, seguramente alguno de sus enemigos jurados ha encontrado su hogar dulce hogar y va a clamar venganza sin piedad alguna. Mira para todos lados con enorme terror, esperado encontrar armas de todo tipo, calibre y alcance… y su hogar está tan tranquilo como cuando llegó. Voltea a mirar a su hermano mayor. Leonardo está muy absorto en su lectura.

- ¡Kiwotsukete! [¡Cuidado!] – Leonardo vuelve a gritar pero lo hace sin apartar la vista del manga.

Miguel Ángel entiende, porque a él también le pasa, que Leonardo se adentre tanto en la lectura, que termina dando de gritos por lo emocionante de la trama de la historia; pero se molesta, porque esos gritos lo han interrumpido en un momento tan crucial para Centinela de Plata.

- ¡Leo! -

- Mikey, por favor, guarda silencio. – dice sin dejar de leer.

- Pero tú fuiste el que gritó primero. -

Leonardo levanta la cara y mira a Miguel Ángel pensando si será verdad lo que acaba de decir… y lo es.

- Gomen ototo [Perdona hermanito], pero Kenshin está peleando contra un grupo Yakuza para liberar al pequeño Yahiko empleando su mortal ataque Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. -

- Parece emocionante, pero eso no es nada… ¡el Doctor Malignus ha descubierto la forma de quitarle los poderes a Centinela de Plata! – se exalta Miguel Ángel pero se tranquiliza enseguida - Estaba en esa parte cuando me interrumpiste. –

- Parece un gran problema, - dice Leonardo restándole importancia - pero Kenshin se enfrentó a un reto mucho más difícil cuando Lord Shishio estaba planeando desatar una guerra para derrocar al Emperador Meiji y controlar a todo Japón. –

- Eso es de todos los días para Centinela de Plata, evitar guerras entre los gobiernos… ¡lo más difícil que se le ha presentado es que el va a quitarle sus poderes! ¡¿Qué va a hacer sin sus súper poderes?! –

- Bueno, si Centinela de Plata no sólo entrenara sus músculos sino también su espíritu, no le representaría un verdadero dilema. –

- ¡Centinela de Plata no es una enorme masa de músculos nada más! –

Miguel Ángel se enfurece, deja sobre el cómic en el asiento, se levanta y se acerca a Leonardo…

– Él estudió con los monjes Tibetanos siete largos años y ahí aprendió Samadhi. –

… le quita el manga a Leonardo, lo deja a un lado y toma una muñeca de él…

– Centinela de Plata, sin poderes, puede someter al Dr. Malignus aplicándole "El Quebrantahuesos". -

… tira del brazo de Leonardo obligándolo a ponerse de pie pero inmediatamente Miguel Ángel le retuerce el brazo hacia la espalda, inmovilizándolo.

- ¡Ah! -

- ¡Centinela de Plata no necesitará de aplicar mucha fuerza para romperle el brazo al Dr Malignus! ¿Qué te parece esta formidable técnica, bro? -

- Kenshin… - Leonardo se esfuerza por zafarse de la técnica llamada "Quebrantahuesos" sin romperse su brazo él mismo – sólo tendría que… -

En un rápido movimiento, Leonardo utiliza su brazo que está libre, y con su dedo índice golpea en un punto del costado de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Ah! –

Miguel Ángel suelta el brazo de Leonardo para llevar sus dos manos a su costado donde siente un dolor punzante.

- ¿Ves? –dice Leonardo orgulloso de las habilidades que posee el samurái Kenshin - Kenshin no es un superhéroe, pero puede vencer muy fácilmente a Centinela de Plata. –

Miguel Ángel hace lo posible por dominar el dolor.

- Pues… Centinela… -

En un rapidísimo movimiento, Miguel Ángel toma desprevenido a Leonardo, lo agarra de un brazo, lo lanza contra el piso…

- ¡Ah! –

- ¡Le aplicaría "El torniquete"! –

… y aprovechando el aturdimiento del golpe, Miguel Ángel toma del caparazón a Leonardo, lo sienta, apoya su rodilla derecha sobre el caparazón de él y todo su peso además, obligándolo a hacerse hacia adelante, mientras toma sus brazos y tira de ellos hacia atrás.

Con esta técnica, Miguel Ángel aplica un castigo a los brazos de Leonardo, que si quisiera, podría dislocarlos, y si por si fuera poco, al aplastarlo con su peso, le restringe el aire a los pulmones.

- Kenshin… -

Leonardo piensa desesperadamente cómo "romper" con tan tremendo castigo.

En ese momento, Rafael y Donatelo van pasando por la sala y ven a sus dos hermanos que están "demostrando" uno a otro qué héroe es el más rápido, más alto y más fuerte para salir de cualquier dilema que se les presente, otra vez.

- Niños. –dice Rafael.

- ¿Cuándo dejaran de leer esas historias ficticias? -

Rafael y Donatelo, a pesar de tener quince años, asumen una actitud "adulta" porque ellos no leen ningún tipo de cómic, sea japonés o americano… ¡al contrario!, se parten el caparazón realizando labores de "hombres", como por ejemplo, reparar sus potentes vehículos automotores; es justo lo que acaban de hacer: regresan del taller porque entre los dos acaban de darle el debido mantenimiento a El Acorazado, por eso están llenos de grasa en las manos y cara; están orgullosos de las machas negras que los cubren, como lo estaría cualquier guerrero de sus cicatrices que se ha ganado en innumerables batallas.

- ¡Kenshin…! -

Leonardo todavía no consigue liberarse de la magnífica llave de Miguel Ángel.

- Deja que los niños sigan jugando, Doni. – dice Rafael – Vamos por una 'chela'. –

- Yo tenía en mente que podríamos comer helado de vainilla con trocitos de galleta Oreo. –

- ¡Mejor! -

Ambas tortugas "maduras" van para la cocina dejando a los otros dos en su "pelea", pelea que no dura mucho, después de que Leonardo se libera y somete a Miguel Ángel, porque ambos recuerdan que tienen pendiente una lectura muy importante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algunos datos de Kenshin y Centinela de Plata tuve que improvisarlos porque no tuve tiempo de investigar más sobre estos personajes, pero la idea es que Leo y Mikey se pelean por demostrar quién es el mejor héroe n.n y también la idea es que, aunque Rafa y Doni se digan "maduros" no lo son tanto. La idea de que un "macho" come helado se la copie a Arnold Schwarzenegger porque él, en una entrevista, aceptó que le encanta comer helado, por eso tuvo que hacer mucho ejercicio cuando filmó Terminator 3: La Rebelión de la Máquinas, para bajar todos los kilos de más que tenía por comer tanto helado.

Y la idea de que Leo le gusta el manga la copie de un fic en inglés, pero creo que es muy factible porque las tramas de los mangas sobre samuráis son muy apegadas a la historia de Japón, aunque sólo hallé a Kenshin. Hay un manga de otro samurái, pero no lo puse porque es para una idea para otro one shot o draddle, lo que pase primero.

Y si no hay un ganador, sea Mikey o Leo, es porque yo creo que ambas culturas, japonesa y estadounidense, tienen muchos cómics y series animadas de donde escoger según el gusto de cada quien.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este apresurado one shot.

n.n


End file.
